Alternate Reality: Sea Spirit
by KisandraWesker
Summary: Continuation of Celeste5502's Alternate Reality series. A year after Mokuba receives his powers and the fairy tales incident, the gang find themselves facing something... celestial and it's connected to their youngest member...
1. Prologue

Alternate Reality: Sea Spirit

Continuation of Celeste5502's Alternate Reality series.

A year after Mokuba receives his powers and the fairy tales incident, the gang find themselves facing something... celestial and it's connected to their youngest member...

Prologue

Mokuba Kaiba, dressed in blue swim trunks, swam in the depths of the ocean, thoroughly enjoying the beautiful day. Even though it's been a year since the incident with him and Ringmaster Yingya. Thanks to his new powers, he was able to go places only seen from submarines. Hanging from his shoulder was a brown bag that held shells that were collected from the bottom. A school of silver scaled fish swam by him, taking on a liquid silver look.

_Wow... this is awesome _he thought as he stared in awe.

He came to a small bed of coral and started picking up shells that laid there. He unknowingly picked one up that held a small lobster. He didn't notice until its small head popped out.

"Oops! Sorry there," he said sheepishly, setting it back down carefully.

Once back on the coral, it scurried out of sight. He shrugged and continued his swim. His bag was getting full and weighed him down a little, so he decided to head back to the surface. He climbed to the shore and sat himself on a boulder, catching his breath from swimming so long. He looked inside and was satisfied with what he collected.

He dug out a conch shell and held it to his ear. The sound of the ocean was heard. He set it back in and found his loose gray shirt and black sandals that he deposited on the brown fence near the beach and put them on before heading home to Kaiba mansion. He got there and walked in once there.

"I'm back!" he called out getting inside and closing the door.

"Where've you been, Mokuba? You've been gone a little longer than usual," Kaiba asked with slight worry.

"I was at the beach," Mokuba replied.

"Again? That's three times this week," Kaiba moaned, shaking his head.

"I know that! Anyway, you should see the shells I got this time!" Mokuba showed him his damp bag full of shells. Then he added "I can't believe it's already been a year since I got my powers. Still to this day, it still amazes me on what I can do now," he said, looking down at his hands with a smile.

Kaiba put an arm around him.

"I know, Mokuba. Just be careful when you go back to the beach. I don't want you to attract any unwanted attention, ok?" he said, pulling him close.

Mokuba wrapped his arms around his brother.

"I will, big brother," he said.

He went to his room and changed out of his trunks and put on a clean pair of jeans and his usual blue and white striped shirt and orange vest. He pushed his shells underneath his bed before heading back out, just as Kaiba was ready to leave. They got into their limo and it drove off towards the town square before the two headed off to the warehouse.

Under Mokuba's bed, one of the shells was faintly glowing with ocean blue light...

What do you think so far? Review please!

No flames!


	2. Rising to BE Ultimate & Reunion

Ch 2

The others get a surprising guest from the heavens...

Plus, Kaiba gets a surprise visit from someone he least expected to see again...

Rising to B.E. Ultimate; Reunion

"Welcome, Mokuba," said Spencer once the Kaiba brothers made it to the warehouse.

"Thanks, Spencer! What's up, guys?" Mokuba greeted.

"'Bout time you guys got here. Tristan's been borin' me!" Joey said with a smirk.

"What was that!" Tristan snapped, preparing to throttle the blonde.

"Cut it out, you guys! Mokuba, are you ready for training?" Tea asked.

"You bet I am!" Mokuba said with a look of determination.

"I'll go first. Don't hold back on me!" Joey said, hands glowing with green magic.

Mokuba nodded and they got to their positions opposite of each other. Spencer and the others went to the sidelines, away from the field.

"BEGIN!" shouted Pharaoh.

Mokuba shot two streams of water. Joey dodged around them with ease and shot off a stream of green magic. Mokuba jumped out of the way and shot a barrage of water balls at him. Joey dodged all but three, which slammed into him, making him hit a stack of crates.

"Ouch," Tristan simply put, wincing.

"With a capital 'O'," Tea added.

Joey slowly climbed out of the wreckage. "You 'ave ta do betta dan dat if ya want ta beat me!" he said.

The next thing he knew, Joey was trapped inside a glass crate. He tried to bust out, but the crate held fast, like Ringmaster Yingya's that held Mokuba.

"How did he do that?" Bakura gasped.

"Looks like he remembered Yingya's ability to create that glass that held Mokuba when we went to take him down," Spencer replied.

"Nice going, Mokuba!" Tea cheered while Kaiba nodded in approval with a smug look on his face. He loved it when the mutt got bested. Too bad it wasn't by him, but his little brother beating Wheeler made it a lot sweeter.

"I think I overdid it," Mokuba laughed, scratching the back of his head before releasing Joey from the glass tub.

Kaiba stood from his spot and Mokuba embraced him.

"Not bad, Mokuba. You're getting' stronga," Joey said, giving him a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Joey. I guess I just wanted to win," Mokuba said with a shrug.

"And you really kicked Joey's butt! Nice work!" Tristan said, ruffling his black hair.

"Wheeler... you're against ME next. If my little brother can beat you, then don't think for a second that I can't as well," Kaiba said with a smug grin at the blonde.

Joey let out a small "eep" as he stood in utter shock as Tristan mouthed to him "Nice knowing you" before escorting Mokuba to the sidelines. Silent praises were shot at Mokuba as he sat with the others. Pride continued to swirl around in little Kaiba's chest as he watched his older brother and Joey go at it.

"Good match, Mokuba. You really impress me with the progress you've made with your powers. You've learned to control your water magic and Yingya's former magic abilities with ease I have never seen before," said Spencer.

"Really? Have I?" Mokuba said with a grin.

Spencer chuckled. "Indeed, but you must remember: control and focus are the keys. Otherwise, you will always lose control," he advised.

"Right," Mokuba nodded.

Suddenly, they saw Joey getting sent flying and slammed into the wall hard. Kaiba, in his Blue Eyes form, landed and had no scratches thus far. He still had smug look on his face.

"I told you you couldn't beat me," he said.

"Grrr... dang it!" Joey yelled, pounding his fist into the ground.

"Good job, Seto!" Mokuba cheered.

"Next time, I'll wipe dat smug look right off your face! In fact, let's go one more time!" Joey snapped.

Kaiba sighed and shook his head.

"Just like a yapping dog; you don't know when to shut your mouth. Fine then, if you want to go down again..." his outline glowed white again. "Let's go, Wheeler, so I can shut you up for good!" he growled, hands crackling with electricity.

"Bring it, rich boy!" Joey shouted, charging for him.

"Joey!" Tea cried out.

"Save it, Tea. He's not going to listen," Tristan sighed.

The two combatants went at it once more, magic and tempers flying. Kaiba shot a barrage of lightning and Joey managed to dodge it and shot a beam at the dragon hybrid, which he dodged.

"Slow, Wheeler!" Kaiba laughed as he swerved out of the way, but found that Joey was gone.

"Where did he—"Mokuba gasped.

Kaiba landed and looked around. Suddenly, Joey reappeared from the floor, grabbing Kaiba's ankle and with all of his strength, flung him to the opposite wall, sending him crashing through the glass window.

"SETO!" Mokuba cried.

"Gotcha, rich boy!" Joey laughed.

"Wheeler, I assure you that you won't be laughing much longer!" Kaiba hissed, flying back inside, cuts on him from the glass.

"What's wrong? I taught ya were goin' ta shut me up for good, Kaiba! How da ya dink C.J. would feel if she saw her 'man' on his knees, unable ta back up his word?" Joey sneered.

The gang went silent as Kaiba's outline slowly got brighter by the second. From their view, he was beyond ticked.

"Uh oh" Baker gasped.

"This is not good. Kaiba's power is seriously growing off the charts!" Spencer gasped.

"It's rising to the Blues Eyes Ultimate level! How is that possible?" Yuri exclaimed.

Kaiba flexed his claws and darted right for Joey. Joey barely had time to react in order to jump away, just as the enraged dragon hybrid slammed into the spot where he once stood. Kaiba shot off a white lightning and it hit Joey square in the chest, sending into another stack of crates. He slowly got up and saw Kaiba was charging up another attack. He shot another beam of magic, but to the shock of others, Kaiba's outline blocked it!

"It acted as a shield!" Yami gasped.

"You were wrong to challenge me, Wheeler. And now, you're going to pay the price. Feel the full wrath of the BLUE EYES!" Then, surprising the others further, he unleashed a super powered beam of white magic and electricity.

"KAIBA, NO!" Yami screamed, conjuring a force shield around Joey, halving the damage.

The smoke cleared and they saw Joey on his hands and knees, panting, and Kaiba with his hands still outstretched. The essence vanished and he suddenly collapsed onto his back on the ground.

"SETO!" Mokuba cried, rushing to him with the others on his heels.

Back at Yugi's, Kaiba was laid on Yugi's couch in the living room, still unconscious, his essence stone removed from around his neck. Mokuba sat beside him, holding his hand.

"Man, doesn't Kaiba know de meaning of de word 'restraint'? He could've killed me!" Joey groaned.

"Well, if you hadn't brought up C.J., this wouldn't have happened. You know Kaiba likes her, though he doesn't admit it," Tristan pointed out.

Joey, then, had a goofy grin on his face as he remembered him and her kissing before she left.

"I still rememba dat," he snickered, but quickly stopped when Tea smacked the back of his head.

"Hey, Spencer. How is C.J., by the way?" asked Yugi.

"She's taking a month off from her concert. Maybe I can get her here," Spencer replied.

"Sweet! She sings awesome, by de way," Joey exclaimed.

"SHHHHH! Be quiet! Seto's asleep!" Mokuba hissed.

Later that evening, Kaiba started to stir, much to the gang's relief, including Mokuba. He slowly sat up, holding a hand to his forehead.

"Heya, sleepy head. How was your nap?" Joey asked with a smirk.

"Can it, Wheeler. You're lucky your little buddy Yugi was there to save your hide," Kaiba snipped.

"And for good reason. Your power, unbelievably, rose to that of a Blue Eyes Ultimate," Spencer pointed out.

"Is that even possible?" Tea gasped.

"I don't know, but somehow, Kaiba's power level rose to that height. I guess when baka Joey" Spencer glared at him, who cringed "brought up... HER," he said.

Kaiba felt a little blush creeping up his face, but quickly turned away to hide it.

"Who cares? She was just a nice girl, like I said," he muttered.

"Yea right. You were blushing when she... KISSED ya," Joey snickered.

"Will you shut it already, you stupid mutt? Every time you open up your mouth, it sounds like a dog's yapping!" Kaiba snapped, suddenly getting up.

"Every time you open up YOURS, it ticks me off!" Joey yelled.

"Guys, stop it!" Tea cried.

"How about I teach you another lesson? Maybe that'll put a muzzle on you!" Kaiba growled, hands crackling with electricity.

"Do ya worst, Kaiba!" Joey challenged, fists clenched.

"WILL YOU GUYS CUT IT OUT!" Tea screamed loudly, causing the arguing boys to stop and face her, blinking in surprise.

After cooling down, she added as calmly as she could "Mokuba left."

Kaiba mentally smacked himself while Joey physically did the same thing, both groaning in embarrassment.

Mokuba had swum all the way to the ocean bottom and laid on his back as he began to think to himself.

"_Why is my brother acting so snappish? Is it... of course! It's that girl the others mentioned, C.J.! Joey was right! So Seto DOES like someone,_" he thought.

He smiled as he remembered all that Joey told him about Kaiba's crush. 'A beautiful rock 'n roll angel', Joey had dubbed her in order to summarize Kaiba's hidden "inner feelings". She was a C.E.O. to C.J. Records, just like how his brother is to his company, and she was the target of The Assassins, a band that was now in Kingrah Prison, thanks to him and C.J., who preferred to be called Chelsea. Suddenly, he heard a muffled splash above him and saw Kaiba, who had casted a breathing spell on himself, coming down.

"You ok? We were worried about you," he asked, sitting beside him.

"Yea... I'm ok now. Sorry I left like that. I just had to think for a bit," Mokuba replied sheepishly.

"It's alright, Mokie," he said, using Mokuba's old nickname, which made the water user laugh a little.

Kaiba surfaced and pulled himself out of the water. Mokuba surfaced soon after and climbed back up with help from his brother. He sat on the dock and wrung out his hair and clothes. Kaiba dried himself off before he helped his brother. He grabbed his deposited coat, which he took off before diving in to find his brother, and slung it over his shoulder.

"Dere dey are!" came Joey's shout.

"You had us worried, Mokuba," Tristan added.

"Sorry, you guys. I just... well... I needed to get away for awhile," Mokuba replied, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, before I forget, Kaiba. I have a surprise for you," added Spencer.

"Oh great. I hate surprises," Kaiba said with disdain.

Spencer chuckled. "Well, you'll like this one for sure, _amigo mío_," he said before getting a custom portal box and zapping it.

It opened and out stepped a familiar female rock angel. Kaiba's eyes widened and his breath was caught in his throat.

"Hey, Kai. Long time, no see," said the girl.

"... Chelsea," he breathed, still in shock.

She smiled and rushed into his arms, hugging him tightly. Kaiba actually smiled as he embraced her, shocking the others except Mokuba and Spencer, who smiled warmly at this scene. The two C.E.O.s smiled before locking lips in a passionate kiss. They broke apart after a moment, leaving Kaiba and Chelsea blushing.

"Here comes the apocalypse again. We better find cover," Tristan whispered to Joey, who nodded in agreement.

She leaned into his chest while he continued to hold her, not making any attempts to stop the feeling he had before from rising up again.

Later that night, Kaiba and Chelsea walked through the park with her arms around his arm as they strolled.

"So, Kaiba... I heard about what happened to Mokuba. You know... that was very... brotherly. I'm glad that you did that," she said.

"It was the only thing I could do for him. I couldn't just let him die," he replied, turning away slightly as he remembered his brother laying there at the bottom of the tub, helpless and unconscious.

"Well, I'm still glad you did. Anyway, there's so much I have to tell you while I was gone. Think we can go back to your place?" Chelsea asked.

Kaiba nodded, afraid of stuttering again like last time he saw her. With that said, she and the dragon hybrid strolled on back to the Kaiba mansion. Once inside and in the living room, Chelsea caught him staring at her and Kaiba turned away, blushing from embarrassment.

"What's the matter?" she asked with a sly smile.

"N-Nothing," he said with a stutter.

_Again, I'm stuttering! Great. Way to go, Seto Kaiba! _His mind scolded.

Chelsea giggled at his expression. Later that night, Mokuba was on his way home after spending time with Yugi and his friends. Suddenly...

"Vell... if eet eezn't Mokuba, ze brother of ze Blue Eyes wielder. Vhat a pleasant surprise," came the voice of Resheph as he appeared, outline glowing faintly with red magic.

"What's it to you?" Mokuba shouted, shooting a glare at him.

"Vhat a perfect opportuneety to finally pick off ze heroes, one by one... starting wiz YOU!" Reseph shouted, shooting a ball of black and red magic.

Mokuba dove out of the way and retaliated by shooting a stream of water magic. Resheph blocked with another blast of magic, canceling his spell and Mokuba's. Then, another orb slammed into the boy, sending him flying several feet before slamming into the concrete, earning him cuts and scratches on his body.

"Not good!" Mokuba thought as he tried to get up with the warlock stalking towards him.

"Run to Kaiba eef you weesh, leetle boy, but he von't be heere to save you een time," the former king chuckled.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" shouted an angry voice, followed by a stream of white magic that slammed into the warlock head on.

"Seto, you made it!" Mokuba shouted with relief as he and Chelsea, along with the Pharaoh and the gang.

"Are you hurt?" Kaiba asked with worry.

"I've been better, big brother," replied Mokuba, shaking slightly from the pain.

Kaiba glared dangerously at Resheph as he called his essence forth. Tea and Yuri tended to Mokuba while Spencer, Pharaoh and Kaiba faced off against the former king.

"Rishi, what you just did was a huge mistake! It's time we settled this!" Spencer growled, his outline glowing gold.

"Veery weell..." then, he disappeared. Suddenly, a huge dome surrounded him and Mokuba, blocking the others out.

Mokuba looked around before seeing Resheph appear, feet from him.

"It was a trap all along! He didn't want us..." Tea started.

"... He wanted my brother! MOKUBA!" Kaiba screamed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Who's ze trapped rat now!" Resheph laughed.

"Seto... I..." he glared up at the black king. "I've got to fight him," he said with determination.

"MOKUBA, NO! You'll die!" Kaiba cried out, pressing against the magic dome.

Mokuba turned to his scared elder brother, a smile on his face.

"Seto, you've had my back, time and time again. But, now it's my turn to watch YOUR back... it's my time to protect you all. So, Resheph... let's do this!" shouted the water user before he unleashed a torrent of water.

Resheph jumped into the air to avoid it, but it bounced off the dome and slammed into his back, sending him into the ground. Mokuba smirked, but gasped as Resheph easily got up with a devilish sneer, to the horror of the others. Mokuba growled and slammed his hands into the ground, creating a barrage of water geysers. Eventually, he scored a direct hit, but Resheph only flipped out of the water attack, now floating mid-air.

"Ees all zat you've got! I'm disappointed in you, Mokuba Kaiba. You bring shame to your brothzer and to ze Kaiba name," he taunted.

Suddenly, Mokuba's outline was glowing red, his eyes also glowing with the same color. He shot a deathly glare at him.

"He's ticked," Joey said with slightly widened eyes.

"I agree, _amigo_. He's like his brother; kind of short tempered," Spencer added with a slow nod, also in shock at Mokuba's sudden anger rise, earning a dirty look from Kaiba.

"Tell you the truth, I've not seen Mokuba this angry before," Pharaoh pointed out.

"NO ONE DISRESPECTS MY FAMILY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Mokuba screamed, shooting two red balls at him.

Resheph became entrapped within a huge glass case. It hit the ground, but did not shatter. Eyes now glowing azure, he stretched out a hand, palm up and water slowly started to fill the case. Resheph tried to break out, but the case held fast.

"I guess Mokuba remembered how Ringmaster Yingya used to create those glass crates when he was captured. I hope he doesn't lose control," Spencer prayed.

All Kaiba and the others could do was watch as Mokuba rose the water higher and higher until it came up to Resheph's neck, still glaring at him.

"Spencer, get him to stop! PLEASE!" Resheph begged.

Spencer said nothing. Resheph now had a look of pure terror on his face. Finally, Pharaoh shouted out "Mokuba, that's enough!"

"...No. He's caused you too much misery among you. I will not let him continue to do so," Mokuba spoke in an eerily calm voice.

Spencer gasped. He heard that voice... but where?

"Mokuba, listen to me! He's not worth killing! Please stop!" Kaiba pleaded, pressing against the dome again, icy blue eyes pleading.

"NO!" Mokuba roared, his voice suddenly taking on a more celestial voice, surprising the gang.

The water was now up to the former king's neck. He pressed the ceiling, trying to keep his head above the surface. Suddenly, a bright blue aura outlined the young boy as he closed his blazing eyes. Markings began to appear on his face and, though they couldn't see them, on his body as he began to rise into the air.

Ocean blue colored stripes appeared near Mokuba's eyes and trailed down slowly his face. The entrails continued beneath his clothes, which changed into a sleeveless ocean blue robe that exposed the markings on his chest and most of his arms, silk white pants and black sandals. His hair had ocean blue highlights and had grown past his back.

He opened his eyes and they were colored turquoise. His appearance took on the appearance of a sixteen year old. The others were in total shock as this sudden change, Kaiba being in the most shock.

"Wha... what happened to him?" he gasped.

Then, the water in the crate stopped and the crate busted, releasing the king, who hacked and coughed up water. He immediately teleported out thereafter.

"Spencer... what's happened to Mokuba?" Pharaoh breathed.

"... That's not Mokuba anymore... it's the sea spirit himself..." Spencer stammered finally after regaining most of his voice.

The boy nodded for him to say his name, not taking his eyes off the gang.

"It's... Leviathan," Spencer breathed, shaking slightly in fear.

How did Leviathan's spirit find its way to Mokuba?

Review and find out!


	3. Return of the sea spirit

Ch 3

Leviathan has made his return through Kaiba's little brother. How will Kaiba and the others handle it?

_Leviathan _– Leviathan talking

Return of the sea spirit!

"Leviathan? As in de sea god from myth?" Joey exclaimed.

_Yes, 'tis I. Be still, heroes of Domino, for I mean you no ill will towards you. King Spencer of the Dimension of the Gods, 'tis an honor to be in thy presence _replied the sea god within the boy

At this, Spencer knelt on one knee, indeed excited to hear Leviathan for the first time in over 5,000 years. "It's an honor to hear you again. It's been too long," he said.

The possessed young Kaiba nodded with a genuine smile. Then, he turned to the king's son.

_Prince Yuri, son of Spencer. I am glad that you are safe among these powerful warriors. _Yuri knelt beside his father. Leviathan/Mokuba then turned to the gang, Kaiba in particular.

_Come closer, wielder of the Blue Eyes White Dragon essence, and let me examine you._

Hesitant at first, Kaiba stood in front of the king and prince and knelt on one knee. Leviathan/Mokuba landed on the ground and walked over to him. He placed two fingers on the C.E.O.s forehead and closed his eyes for a moment.

Through that touch, all was revealed to the sea god; it began with Kaiba not believing in magic, but as more happened, he started to accept it little by little until it came to Mokuba's ordeal with the psychotic ringmaster. Through Kaiba's love and powerful magic with the Blue Eyes White Dragon, Mokuba was able to live and gain the powers of water and that of the ringmaster's. He took his fingers away and opened his eyes.

_You have come a long way, Seto Kaiba. Your brother holds you in high regards and so do the dragons that you hold dear to your heart. I offer a request... allow me to test your powers of your essence _said he.

Kaiba looked up in shock as he stood. What chance did he have against this powerful deity? Even with Blue Eyes on his side, how would he fair?

_Do you accept my offer? _Leviathan/Mokuba asked as two tendrils of water started to surround him.

Kaiba snapped out of his state and nodded, determination in his eyes. He clutched his stone.

"Let's go!" he then called out "ESSENCE OF THE BLUE EYES, COME FORTH!" and transformed into his hybrid form.

"I hope he'll be alright," said CJ.

"Knowin' Kaiba, he'll tough it out 'til de very end," Joey replied.

The two began by soaring into the air, shooting out spells, one after another. Leviathan/Mokuba began using the tendrils of water like whips and began lashing out with them. Kaiba managed to stay out of the way of them but one lash that got him on his cheek. He flipped out of the attack and landed on a tree branch not too far away. Using it as a spring board, he launched himself back into the sky, shooting an orb of white lightning. The sea god created a barrier of water, blocking it. Kaiba shot another, but it was repelled back to him. Using his wings, he blocked it, but they took damage.

"Grrr... not what I had in mind," he thought.

Leviathan/Mokuba suddenly held up a hand and chanted:

_Your body and soul are no longer free_

_Held by my power, I restrict thee!_

Kaiba suddenly froze in mid-air as light blue chains connected to his wrists and ankles. He tried to struggle free, but the chains held fast, making any attempts futile.

"Kaiba can't move!" Spencer pointed out.

"Leviathan's got it locked on good!" Tristan stated.

Kaiba tried to move, but his limbs wouldn't budge. Leviathan/Mokuba smirked.

_Call back your essence _he commanded, hand still raised.

Struggling against the spell, Kaiba's hand slowly moved to the glowing stone around his neck. He grit his teeth in determination, trying in vain against the spell.

"I can't stop...! There has to be something... I can do!" he thought wildly.

"If Kaiba calls back his essence, he's going to fall!" Tea cried out.

"Fight it, Kaiba!" Pharaoh shouted to the dragon hybrid.

_It's no use. No one's ever escaped my spell of restriction. You've lost, Seto Kaiba. Once your essence is called back, it's all over _said the sea god.

Kaiba's head snapped up, revealing blazing white eyes. His outline gave off a blinding white light.

"No... I WON'T LOSE! NEVER!" he screamed out.

Suddenly, the chains broke apart and dissolved, setting him free in a burst of white light.

_What? That's impossible! No one's broken free! Unless... Seto Kaiba, what drives you all of a sudden? _gasped Leviathan/Mokuba.

"... My brother within you... and my BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Kaiba shouted, his power suddenly rising again and taking on two more voices that came from within.

"It's happening again! Kaiba's level going off the charts once more!" Yuri gasped.

"Is it Blue Eyes Ultimate again?" Joey asked in shock.

"It is. The essence of Blue Eyes is somehow calling upon his brethren from the Dimension... the Blues Eyes Trinity," Spencer breathed out.

"You mean... Kaiba's somehow obtaining the power of the Trinity?" Pharaoh asked, still in shock.

"Yes. He's tapping into the ultimate gift from his dragons," Spencer nodded with a smile.

"Now Kaiba has a chance!" Joey exclaimed, grinning.

The two continued to fight until the break of dawn. With both on the brink of fatigue, Kaiba powered up for one more shot. He raised his hands into the air and a ball of blue and white light and electricity started to gather in them. Leviathan/Mokuba also powered up another spell created from massive water collection. Then, they flew at each other, spells in hand. The two screamed in determination as they thrusted their spells at each other. A huge explosion of water and electricity followed a heartbeat later. Pharaoh created a force field, shielding everyone from the shock wave that knocked away both of the combatants. The dust cleared and the force field was let down.

"Unbelievable. Don't those two know the meaning of the word 'restraint'?" Tristan sighed.

"De idiots!" Joey shouted.

"Wait...! Where did they go? Find Kai and Mokuba!" she shouted to the others.

The gang split up, searching the city. Joey finally found him laying on the grass in the park on his back, battered, his essence back into the stone. He slowly awoke and sat up, clutching his head with one hand.

"Kaiba, you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, mu— WHERE'S MOKUBA?" Kaiba suddenly snapped, looking around wildly.

"We're lookin' for him now," Joey replied.

Kaiba dashed back towards the city, Wheeler behind him. After twenty minutes of looking, Kaiba found CJ, holding his unconscious little brother, who was back to normal, near the town square fountain. He gently took him into his arms, a look of worry in his eyes. Suddenly, a portal and out came the three gods of the Dimension of the Gods. The others looked up in surprise as they came through. Blue Eyes growled in greeting to Kaiba, who nodded in return with a slight relieved smile at the dragon.

_We sensed a powerful presence coming from here. What has happened? _asked Dark Magician.

He walked over to the brothers and placed his staff near Mokuba's forehead. He suddenly jumped back in shock.

_It can't be...! _he gasped.

"Question is... how did he get into him?" Spencer asked.

"We dunno ourselves. One moment, we were fightin' Resheph and de next, Mokuba goes crazy and out comes Leviathan!" Joey replied.

Blue Eyes suddenly roared something at Joey, apparently angry and offended at the human taking Leviathan's name lightly.

"He says 'That's LORD Leviathan to you, human!' You should have more respect than that, Wheeler. After all... his power's... unbelievable," Kaiba translated, agreeing with his favorite dragon.

"So how did Mokuba have Lord Leviathan within him? Kaiba, did he go somewhere?" Pharaoh asked.

"He's been to the beach lately and— no... he couldn't have picked up something that caused all this. All he had were shells," Kaiba defended, shaking his head.

_Kaiba, can you take us to his room? There is a possibility that he may have picked up something that is connected to the sea god _asked Flame Swordsman.

The gang flew to Kaiba mansion and they arrived in Mokuba's room. Dark Magician's staff hovered in the center of the room, searching for any signs of powerful magic. After a few moments, the staff pointed to underneath his bed. Tea got down on her hands and knees and grabbed the brown bag full of shells.

"Dat's a lota shells in dere," Joey whistled.

Dark Magician held out a hand and the shells flew out and circled around him. He looked until he saw a particular one glowing faintly. Placing all the other shells back, he took the glowing one in his hand.

"Wha? Dat liddle ding?" Joey asked in disbelief.

_This happens to be a fragment from Leviathan's crystal. How it ended up here I don't know _replied Dark Magician.

Suddenly, Mokuba opened his eyes, which were now glowing azure. Kaiba set him down and the boy walked to D.M.

_That's it. One of the pieces to my crystal. It's a blessing that this boy found it _Leviathan said through Mokuba.

He gently took it and it glowed brightly before zooming out of the window.

"Where did it go to?" CJ asked.

_Back to my temple. Heroes, I must ask you to do me a favor. Help me locate two more fragments of my crystal. They hold parts of my powers... and my very existence. If we do not find them within seven days... my soul will perish... along with Mokuba's _Leviathan said gravely.

The others gasped in shock.

"... We have to find them, " Kaiba said suddenly after a moment.

"WHAT? Seven days ta find dem! Dat's impossible!" Joey exclaimed.

"I DON'T CARE! I won't let them die just because we gave up on them! We're going to find those fragments, no matter what the cost!" Kaiba shouted.

"Kaiba's right. Mokuba's and Lord Leviathan's lives hang in the balance. If we don't find them, we will lose them both," Pharaoh agreed.

"... Well then... what are we waiting for? Let's find 'em!" Tristan exclaimed, earning a cheer from the others.

_Kaiba, before you go..._ D.M. took his essence stone from around Kaiba's neck and held it out to B.E. The dragon let out a burst of white lightning. He kept going until he pulled away. _This now contains the powers of three Blue Eyes White Dragons, which you may call it, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Use their powers well, for there are many difficult trails ahead of you _he said, placing it back around his neck.

Kaiba clutched it, feeling its power soar through the roof, making him freeze in shock.

"Unbelievable... the power of three Blue Eyes..." he turned to the dragon outside. "Thank you... I will use this well... and save my brother," he said, looking to the possessed boy sitting on his bed.

"Let's go, everyone. We have crystals to find," said Bakura.

They nodded and soared out of the window, leaving the four gods. Leviathan withdrew back into Mokuba.

"Be careful, Seto, everyone. Please come back soon, ok?" he silently said.

B.E. nuzzled, as if telling him _He'll be back. _Mokuba nodded while stroking the dragon's snout.

The gang is off to find the crystals.

Will they make it in time to save Mokuba and Leviathan?

Review please!


	4. Splitting up & Leviathan's true form!

Ch 4

The gang goes off in search of the last two crystal fragments. Will they find them in time?

Split up; Leviathan's true form!

The gang soared through the air until getting to the warehouse. They got inside and Spencer called their attention.

"The only way to find them is if we split up. Some of us will stay here and look while the rest of us go to the Dimension of the Gods and look there," Spencer said.

"I'll remain here in case anything happens to Mokuba," Kaiba said.

"I understand, Kai. Who else?" Spencer asked.

"Take the mutt with you. He'll only slow me down," Kaiba added with a glare at Joey.

"SLOW YA DOWN! Why I oughta...!" Joey shouted, leaping for the dragon hybrid, but Tristan and Yugi restrained him.

"_Lo siento_, Joey, but you'll be in my group, along with Tristan, Yugi and Tea. That leaves Bakura, Yuri, Kaiba, and Mokuba. Good luck, _amigos_!" Spencer said before opening a portal and going through with the first group behind them.

Elsewhere...

"AHAHAHAHAAHAHA! This is too much perfect! The heroes are splitting up? What idiots!" Susiros cackled.

"Of course. Zey weesh to save ze leetle brothzer of ze Blue Eyes wielder," Resheph chuckled darkly.

"My love, that was the one that nearly drowned you, right? Then, let me handle him. I can take him out," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Are you sure, _mon cheir?_" asked Resheph.

"Yes, darling. That boy will be alone for awhile while his brother and the others are scurrying around, looking for the fragments. Let me deal with him," she replied before she vanished.

"_Mon cheir_... I forgot to warn you... thees boy... ees..." he whispered.

Back in the heroes' world...

Mokuba sat on the roof of the Kaiba Corp tower, gazing out to the horizon. Suddenly, Susiros appeared behind and he whipped around, ready to fight.

"What do YOU want?" he snapped.

"Alone, I see. Waiting for your brother's return? Too bad he won't be in time to save you from what I about to do to you for what you did to my sweet Resheph!" she sneered.

She aimed an orb of red magic at him and released it, only to have blocked by part of Leviathan's magic.

"Alone, huh? Who says I'm alone?" Mokuba smirked, outline glowing azure.

"What are you...? ! Wait a second..." Then, realization dawned on her, but it was already too late as the young Kaiba started to glow with bright ocean blue light.

The others heard something and fearing the worst, Kaiba led the way back to the city with the others on his tail. What he saw next placed all of them in a state of utter shock, the dragon hybrid the most shocked.

Its body was elongated until it came to the head. The head was pointed, had two large webbed ears, narrowed black eyes and his skin was ocean blue with tints of light purple. At the end was a pale yellow tail that faded into a light blue and his body had wrapped around the tower.

Leviathan had arrived.

The sea god let out what sounded like a scream mixed with a roar, making the gang cover their ears. Near him was Susiros, frozen to the spot in terror.

"Is that... Mokuba?" Kaiba gasped in horror.

"No... that's Leviathan. He's finally shown himself," Yuri breathed.

The dragon hybrid remained silent, frozen in midair at his brother's new form.

"That witch must've angered him!" Bakura exclaimed.

"I'm going to him," Kaiba said suddenly before flying off to the tower.

With the sea god and the witch, she fought for her life while Leviathan blasted her with water magic. Mokuba was merged with the god's chest. His arms and legs were merged in Leviathan's chest, but his head and torso stuck out. His eyes were closed and had a peaceful look on his face. His markings had also reappeared on his face and exposed chest, glowing. His hair flowed as if he were underwater.

"GOODBYE, LITTLE BOY!" she screamed suddenly, hurling a ball of red magic at Mokuba.

But, it was suddenly countered with an orb of white lightning, canceling the spell.

"What the! Who did that!" she snapped.

Mokuba slowly opened his eyes, which were glowing sky blue, and saw his older brother flying towards them, glaring at the witch that dared tried to kill his little brother. He smiled softly, but weakly.

"I won't let you hurt my brother! You've done enough damage as it is!" Kaiba flew between the witch and the god and Mokuba. He then looked behind him. "Let me handle her," he added.

The god nodded, but stayed where he was.

"Take care of her, Seto," Mokuba said before shutting his eyes again and hanging his head.

"... Please hold on, Mokuba," Kaiba thought before turning to Susiros, glaring nastily.

In the Dimension of the Gods...

_WHAT? Leviathan's out again? _Spencer screamed in Yuri's mind as he told his father what had happened, making Yuri wince slightly at his father's sudden shout.

_And Mokuba's merged with him. Kaiba's protecting them both from Susiros right now. You must come back quickly! _Yuri replied before ending the conversation.

"Change of plans, _amigos. _We're heading back. We've got trouble and I mean BIG trouble," Spencer said.

"What happened?" Tristan asked.

"You'll see when you get back to Domino. I will continue looking for that fragment," Spencer said before opening a portal, allowing the others to go through before closing it up.

Back in Domino...

The gang arrived back to a rainy city. When they got to the Kaiba Corp tower, they stared in shock when they saw Leviathan wrapped around it.

"Whoa! Dat's one big sea serpent!" Joey exclaimed.

"It must be him, in his true form!" Pharaoh gasped.

"Come on! We have to help Mokuba and Kaiba!" Tea said before flying ahead with the others behind her.

Pharaoh got their first and landed beside Kaiba, who was fending off Susiros with everything he had within him.

"Are you alright, Kaiba?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Just protect Mokuba," Kaiba said, blasting Susiros with another white lightning orb.

Pharaoh nodded and ran to the boy attached to the sea god.

"Mokuba, wake up!" he said.

The boy awoke again and smiled at him.

"I'm ok, Yugi. We're just resting right now. Susiros really put the fight to us. How did you guys find out that this was going on?" he asked softly.

"It doesn't matter now. You're going to be ok, Mokuba, I promise," Pharaoh said.

Mokuba nodded before closing his eyes again, the smile still on his face. Pharaoh stood by them in case Susiros tried to attack them again. Finally, Kaiba finished his fight with the witch, who knelt on the ground, bruised and battered, but casted a glare at the four before her.

"Don't think this is over," she said before vanishing.

Kaiba turned to his brother and the sea god and rushed to them.

"Mokuba, are you alright?" he asked, caressing his marked cheek.

The boy looked up again and nodded. Suddenly, Leviathan vanished back into the boy and he reverted to normal, clothes and all, and collapsed into his brother's arms. What shocked the gang is that his marks were still there, but the glow had vanished. Kaiba picked him up, bridal style, and held him close.

"So much for splittin' up," Joey said.

Meanwhile...

"Mister Kaiba's... a Blue Eyes White Dragon? Yugi and his friends... use magic?" breathed a woman from behind the roof door, which was cracked open a little.

In a dark place somewhere...

"... So Leviathan... you decided to show yourself, after all," growled a dark voice, who sat on a silver throne in the amidst of a flame lit room, chuckling evilly.

Uh oh! Someone found them out!

And someone's out for Leviathan!

Review please! Sorry for the short chapter...


	5. The secret's out! A fragment found!

Ch 5

Someone saw the gang use magic! Who could it be?

And someone's out for the sea god that resides in Mokuba...

'Leviathan' – Leviathan and Mokuba mind link

The secret's out! A fragment found!

As CJ and Kaiba arrived back at his office, Kaiba laid his unconscious brother on the couch. Suddenly, a rap on the door was heard. It opened and in came Kora, his long, brown haired secretary. She was still in shock about what happened. Kaiba and CJ could only guess what she was shocked about. They could see it in her scared, hazel eyes.

"...Sir? Wha-what was that?" she asked after a moment.

CJ knew that they had been caught. Lying their way out was no longer an option. She looked to Kaiba, who sighed and, reluctantly, nodded in agreement. He also knew that he couldn't brush this one off, either, even though he really wanted to.

"Close the door and lock it," he said.

She did so and joined her boss and his friend at his desk.

"So... what did you see?" asked CJ.

"... Everything; from that huge serpent appearing to Mr. Kaiba flying in with, what looked like, Blue Eyes White Dragon wings. Even him fighting with this woman who tried to kill Master Mokuba. Is there... really magic at work?" Kora said.

"... Kai here may not admit it, but yes, there is magic at work. Our job is to keep the evil magic from pouring into here. That's where we come in," CJ nodded.

"And what happened to Mokuba?" Kora asked, looking over at the sleeping boy, seeing the marks on his face and arms, which were barely visible.

"His body is now the host of an ancient sea god, known as Leviathan. Right now, his crystal that holds his essence is scattered in three fragments. We've already found one when Mokuba was shell collecting. We just need to find two more or... in seven days, both Mokuba and Lord Leviathan will die," CJ said sadly while Kaiba turned away in sadness.

"Oh no!" Kora gasped.

"That's why we have to find them, otherwise... it's goodbye to them both," Kaiba said.

"How long has this been going?" Kora asked.

"As long as I can remember, which sometimes, I wish I couldn't," Kaiba sighed.

CJ smiled at him and shook her head. Same old Kaiba...

The two began explaining to the secretary about their magical abilities, the Dimension of the Gods, Spencer being the king and his son, Yuri, how Kaiba acquired the Blue Eyes essence, how Mokuba got his powers, along with Yugi and the gang's, CJ being a rock star from the dimension (Kora giggled at CJ's story when they first kissed. Kaiba blushed again, but turned away to hide it), and how Leviathan ended up inside the young Kaiba.

Upon finishing their story, they heard a moan. They turned to see the young Kaiba slowly waking up. Kaiba bolted up and rushed to his awakening sibling. He helped him sit up and Mokuba smiled at him before the two embraced tightly.

"Are you alright, Mokuba?" Kaiba asked.

Mokuba nodded before laying eyes on Kora. He gasped in surprise and bolted up from the couch, looking to CJ and Kaiba, but they nodded sadly. He got the message and sighed. It was like what Yugi told him about what the Guardian said; their magic will be exposed. He didn't think it would be now. Kora smiled at the young brother before hugging him as well.

"I'm glad you're alright, Mokuba," she said sincerely.

Mokuba smiled and embraced her warmly.

"Thanks, Kora. I'm glad we can trust you. How much did they tell you?" he asked.

"Everything. That was unbelievable back there... and his name is Leviathan?" Kora asked.

Mokuba nodded, closing his eyes.

"I can still feel him, even though he's resting. His power is like none other... the power of the seas..." he said softly, hands to his heart.

"You have to be careful now, Mokuba. Remember what Spencer said to you: control is the key, otherwise, you won't be able to control your powers," Kaiba advised.

Mokuba nodded.

"I wonder if we should tell Yugi and the others about this," CJ said.

"This Spencer... will he erase my memories?" Kora asked, sounding nervous.

"If we tell him that we can trust you, which we certainly can, he'll let you in on the lowdown," Mokuba replied confidently.

'You're right in your decision, Mokuba,' came Leviathan's voice in the boy's mind.

"Of course I'm right, Leviathan. I knew Kora ever since I was little kid," Mokuba said suddenly out loud, surprising the three, especially Kaiba.

"He's awake now?" Kora asked.

Mokuba nodded.

"Seto, why don't you call up Yugi and tell him we'll be at the game shop in a few minutes. Tell him that we need to talk to him about something," he said.

Kaiba groaned in disdain, but dialed the number. He REALLY hated asking for the geek squad for help...

At Yugi's...

The phone rang at the Game Shop and Yugi picked it up, putting it on speaker phone.

"Hello? Game Shop, Yugi speaking."

_Yugi, it's Kaiba. _

"Kaiba, what's up?"

"IS DAT REALLY RICH BOY!" Joey yelled from upstairs.

_Can you put a muzzle on that mutt? It's rude when two people are trying to talk. _

"A MUZZLE! WHY I OUGHDA...!" Joey yelled.

"Joey, be quiet for a minute, will you!" Tea shouted. Then turned to the speaker phone. "What's going on? Is Mokuba awake yet?" she asked.

_I'm ok, Tea! _said Mokuba, causing the three to smile. Kaiba spoke again. _Listen, we need to talk. I'll be at the shop in a minute. _

"Is everything alright?" Yugi asked, sounding a little concerned.

_We'll talk about it AFTER we get there. Oh... and keep that mutt on a leash when I arrive there. I don't want to catch his rabies._

"MY WHAT?" Joey screamed.

They heard a click, meaning Kaiba hung up, leaving Joey fuming.

"Dat jerk! I'll show him rabies!" he growled through clenched teeth.

The gang got together, with Kora sitting with the Kaiba brothers. Joey was still fuming at Kaiba for earlier and the two soon got into a glaring match, causing the others to sigh and sweatdrop. Then, Spencer started to question the nervous woman.

"So... you say you saw everything, correct?" he asked.

"Yes," Kora nodded.

"Hmm... what DID you see, if I may ask? I know you already told Kaiba, but tell us again," Spencer said.

Kora retold the events that occurred, including meeting the rock angel, CJ. When she was done, Spencer sighed; she was telling the truth alright.

"Well, Miss Kora, was it?" Kora nodded. "I can tell that you're really truthful about this. Mokuba, you say you know her?" he said.

"Yea. I knew her since I was a little when Seto took over Kaiba Corp. She was my first friend, even though she was way older than me. But, she took care of me when Seto was out on business and stuff. She was like another mom to me," Mokuba said sincerely.

Kaiba nodded at the fact and Kora smiled and put an arm around him. Spencer thought for a moment. Mokuba looked at him with pleading, innocent blue eyes. Then, Spencer stood from his place on the other couch.

"I've come to a decision..." Mokuba held his breath and clung onto his brother's arm. "... As long as she keeps our secret, she may stay," he said with a smile.

Kora looked relieved as Mokuba pumped a fist into the air, cheering. Suddenly, they heard screaming outside. Acting on their super instincts, they dashed outside to see Susiros and Resheph deliberately using their magic in front of the humans!

"Oh no... Seto, we have no choice!" Mokuba said, readying his water magic.

"No, Mokuba! We can't! They want us to use our powers!" Kaiba argued, holding out his arm.

"Seto, we can't just sit here and watch the people get hurt!" then he closed his eyes. 'Leviathan, what do you think?' he asked within the bowels of his mind.

'Resheph and Susiros have called us out... we have no choice. Otherwise, innocent people will get hurt. We have to fight back,' Leviathan replied.

"Just the answer I want to hear!" Mokuba replied with a smirk.

"But Mokuba—"Tea started, but Kaiba shook his head no.

"I guess we do have no choice. We have to stop them!" he said, clutching his stone.

The gang, except for Yugi, Joey and Kora, rushed to meet the two. The dark ones saw them coming and fired dark magic at them. They dodged with ease and retaliated with their own magic. Kaiba clutched his stone tightly.

"Here goes nothing... ESSENCE OF THE BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON, COME FORTH!" he screamed out as unbelievable power flowed through him in a rush of newfound energy.

His wings became larger and more powerful, enough to blow away enemies. His look changed as well; his skin remained white and scaled, but his coat changed into a silver and light blue robe with a black t-shirt and black pants underneath, along with knee high black boots. His hood was a Blue Eyes head and his shoulders were decorated with the last two heads. His brown hair now had pale blue streaks and his eyes were blazing with the color of the mighty fused dragon. Three strong tails emerged and waved wildly around him. His claws turned into clawed gloves that stopped at the elbows. Two belts with silver jewels hung loosely at his waist in a criss-cross.

The others, including their opponents, stared in awe at Kaiba's new form. He took to the air and a powerful gale whipped at the couple.

"Now... who wants to be first?" he hissed at them, baring his sharp teeth.

"Wow... dear gods... is this..." Yuri breathed.

"The power of the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. What a blessing," Spencer finished with a smile.

Susiros and Resheph turned to see the new form and stared in utter shock as Kaiba soared into the air with his little brother on his back, whose markings were glowing with Leviathan's magic.

'Mokuba, Resheph has one of the two fragments!' Leviathan suddenly gasped. 'Look on his belt!'

"Guys, Resheph has one of the fragments! It's on his belt!" Mokuba called out.

"Leetle brat!" Resheph growled, firing an orb of black magic.

The others shielded the two with own beams of magic and knocked the black king out of the air. Susiros and Kaiba began to fight again, lightning and black magic going everywhere. Pharaoh and Joey protected the humans as they ran for cover, one of their friends, Duke Devlin, among them.

"Yugi, Joey, be careful!" he shouted before racing off.

"Ya got it, pal!" Joey replied with a nod.

"HEADS UP!" Tristan suddenly shouted.

An orb of black magic was heading their way. Suddenly, red lasers incinerated it out of nowhere. The two looked behind them and saw Serenity, eyes glowing red.

"All right, Serenity!" Joey cheered.

She rushed over to her brother and embraced briefly.

"Danks, sis," he said softly.

She nodded and the three rushed back into the fight. Kaiba and Mokuba were still trying to get the fragment from Resheph, but the black warlock wasn't making it possible. Then, Pharaoh saw Serenity with her eyes glowing blue.

"Target the fragment on his belt!" he shouted to her while dodging another blast of magic and firing a beam of blue magic.

The fragment was torn from the belt and flew into Mokuba's outstretched hand. It glowed blue for a moment before disappearing into the sea.

"NOO!" Resheph screamed.

They combined their magic into a multi-colored beam that sent the couple flying out of sight. The gang cheered at their victory. They landed on the ground and Duke rushed up to them.

"That was amazing you guys! Who were those creeps anyway?" he asked.

The gang looked at each other as they knew the simple truth: their secret was officially out.

At the dark castle...

"You've failed me, you two. And you failed Master Evrae as well," said the dark figure.

"We're very sorry. It was those brats again! They stole the second fragment and sent it back to Leviathan's temple. We couldn't stop it," Susiros whined.

"SILENCE!" the figure bellowed, causing the two to wince.

"... Find that fragment... or I will feed you to him the next time you fail me," he hissed.

"What should ze do weeth ze heeroez, especeeally ze leetle boy, Mokuba?" Resheph asked nervously.

The figure chuckled darkly.

"... Dispose of him. Then... Leviathan's power will be mine," he said with evil laughter

What's in store for Mokuba and the others?

Review and find out!


	6. Leviathan's enemy

Ch 6

The heroes' secret is now out. How will they deal with Resheph and Susiros now? And who is dark figure that is after Mokuba?

Leviathan's enemy; Return to the Duel Monster world

That night, Mokuba tossed and turned in his sleep. His face was contorted in an expression of fear and anxiety.

(Dream)

_Mokuba was swimming through the dark depths of the sea, the sea god beside him in spirit form. Suddenly, it became dark and a shroud of shadows surrounded them. _

"_What's going on?" Mokuba asked in fear. _

"_Mokuba... it's him..." Leviathan replied in the same tone. _

"_Him who?" Mokuba asked, afraid of the answer he was going to give. _

_Suddenly, they heard a roar, making the young Kaiba cover his ears. Then, a black and purpled scaled sea dragon appeared from the dark mist. He had feral yellow eyes, two horns on its head that pointed forward, long, black claws, an elongated body and a pair of dragon's wings. _

"_Who is that?" Mokuba gasped, eyes wide in sheer terror. _

"_... Evrae, sea dragon of darkness," Leviathan breathed, casting a glare at his enemy. _

_The dragon roared again and Mokuba shut his eyes, letting out a scream._

(End Dream)

Mokuba screamed as he startled awake. Upon hearing his cry, Kaiba burst into the room, expecting that something happened, but there was nothing.

"Mokuba, are you ok?" he asked, sitting on the bed next to him and putting an arm around him.

"Seto... something's after me and Leviathan," Mokuba whispered.

Kaiba's eyes widened in fear.

"Who's after you?" he asked with an edge in his voice.

Mokuba sighed and retold his dream to his brother.

At the warehouse...

"Dear gods... you really saw him?" Sepncer asked Mokuba

"Yea... Leviathan said that Evrae's been after his power for thousands of years. If he gets his claws on him... then the whole world will be in danger," the boy said gravely, looking down.

The others gasped.

"Isn't there a way to stop him?" Serenity asked, standing up from his spot in a corner.

"... The only way to beat him is if Leviathan gets that last fragment. Then, his full power will awaken. That's what he told me," Mokuba replied with confidence.

"And Evrae? How will you fight him?" Yuri asked.

"All of us will fight together. I'm not going to sit by and watch my little brother get hurt," Kaiba said, standing up as well.

"Kaiba's right and I don't say it dat much. All of us will stick togeda, no matta what," Joey replied.

Everyone else nodded in agreement, making Mokuba smile.

"Thank you, everyone. And Leviathan says his thanks as well," he said.

"And what about the last fragment you guys have been talking about? It's still hidden out there somewhere and if those two come back again, they'll find it before we do," Yugi pointed out.

Mokuba only smiled, confusing everyone.

"... Leviathan knows where it's at. It requires us to go back to the Dimension where we met the Blue Eyes White Dragon and the two other gods," he said.

A tiny smile spread across the Blues Eyes essence wielder as he clutched his stone as he remembered who gave it to him. Pharaoh and Spencer caught it and smiled as well.

"... Let's get going then. The sooner we get the last fragment, the better the chance we have," Kaiba said.

Spencer zapped up a custom portal box and using a bit of magic, a doorframe portal appeared. The heroes stepped through and it closed behind them.

In the Duel Monsters' world...

They found themselves back in familiar land. A warm, welcoming breeze blew across the lands. Kaiba closed his eyes for a moment, taking it in. He looked to the skies and saw a familiar dragon god flying towards them.

"Blue Eyes!" he called out to it.

The dragon landed and the brothers ran to it and stroked it. The dragon nuzzled them both, as if telling them 'Welcome back'.

"It's good to be back," Kaiba said softly, sensing its thoughts.

The others smiled at this reunion. Blue Eyes invited the gang onto its back and once they were on, they took off. Kaiba summoned his essence and flew beside them. Then, the baby Blue Eyes that Mokuba rescued flew up to them, which has grown ever since they were gone.

"Well, look at this. It seems the little one's grown a lot," Spencer said while it flew into the young Kaiba's arms.

"I missed you, too, little guy," Mokuba cooed, stroking its head.

The dragon growled softly, leaning into his touch. Then, it flew beside Kaiba, roaring with pride. It wasn't as loud as a full grown adult, but it was close enough. Spencer turned to the elder.

"Lord Leviathan has told us that one of the three fragment of his crystal is hidden here. Do you know where it might be?" he asked.

Blue Eyes let out a couple of growls and Kaiba translated.

"He said that he may have a clue" Blue Eyes let out a few more growls. "He asks 'how did you contact the sea god?'" he said.

Spencer turned to Mokuba, who was sitting between him and CJ. Blue Eyes's eyes widened in surprise at the markings and let out a semi-loud roar, clearly in shock.

"Mokuba found a fragment that contained of Leviathan's powers while he was at the beach, swimming. That's how he fused with him," Kaiba replied.

They landed in the Blue Eyes Valley and the gang slid off. Mokuba stroked the elder's snout and in return, the dragon bowed its head to him, as if showing respect to the god within. Mokuba blushed before catching up to his brother. Dark Magician and Flame Swordsman were waiting there for them.

_Welcome back, heroes... especially you, Lord Leviathan_ said D.M., calling forth the deity within.

Kaiba was about to say something, but Pharaoh held out an arm to him and mentioned towards the now possessed boy, markings aglow.

_Thank you, gods of the Dimension of the Gods. I understand you know where the last fragment is hidden, correct? _asked Leviathan/Mokuba.

The three gods nodded and they went into this temple, the heroes behind them. The stone doors opened, revealing a huge, torch-lit room with ancient writing carved into the walls. The heroes stared in awe at the room.

Kaiba went to one wall and saw a carved drawing of Blue Eyes, mouth open and wings spread out to its full wingspan. He ran his fingers down the carving, a sense of sadness and pride filling him. It was also the same dragon that gave up his essence in order for the CEO to save his brother and the little dragon that were captured by the Seizui Dragon. He knew that it would be proud of him right now. Kaiba had come a long way from being a non-believer of magic.

A lone tear ran down his face while a sad smile graced his lips, his memory playing his mind. CJ came up and placed a hand on his shoulder, a soft, reassuring smile on her face. The gang was watching his happen in silence, tears in everyone's eyes. Spencer and Yuri each said a prayer for the fallen Blue Eyes. Kaiba shut his eyes, hand lingering on the carved dragon.

"... Your sacrifice will and shall never be forgotten... thank you," he said aloud.

The gang and the three gods nodded in agreement.

(Sniff) Sorry! What do you think?

Review and no flames please!


	7. The last fragment

Ch 7

The gang has arrived in the temple where supposedly, the last fragment of Leviathan's crystal is hidden. Will they find it before the servants of the mysterious sea dragon Evrae?

AN: I'm using the Valen Fortress's layout from the PS game Threads of Fate. If you haven't heard of it, look it up.

The last fragment

Dark Magician and Flame Swordsman led the gang downstairs into a darker room, but was soon lit by the swordsman's Salamandra fire magic.

_This is a maze and there is only one door that leads to the shard, but only the lord of the seas and one other may enter here. Everyone else must remain with us _D.M. turned to the possessed boy. _Who will you chose to go with you? _he asked.

Leviathan allowed Mokuba to have control as he looked over the choices.

"I choose Seto," he said without hesitation.

Kaiba nodded and walked to his side.

_A word of warning; once you enter, the only way out is when you get the fragment. Is that understood? _F.S. said.

The brothers nodded and the chamber door opened, revealing a small room that had a stone pad that was dimly lit. The brothers looked to each other and nodded before walking inside.

"Good luck, Kai!" CJ called after him.

"Be careful, ya two!" Joey shouted.

The door shut, entrapping the brothers inside and soon were teleported inside. Mokuba's marking glowed again, illuminating the way.

"Let's do this," he said with undaunted confidence.

Kaiba nodded again and followed his little brother. If his memory was correct, they only have two days left. They got to a stone pad that laid feet in front of them. Once they got on, it teleported them to a four way intersection, each leading to a different stone pad.

"Oh great..." Kaiba sighed.

"Come on, Seto! We can do this!" Mokuba encouraged with a smile.

"But how will we know which one leads to the fragment? It could take us days to go through this maze. By then... it'll be too late," Kaiba pointed out.

Mokuba closed his eyes for a moment.

'Leviathan, can you sense out its energy?'

'... Go north.'

"Straight ahead! Let's go!" Mokuba said, running ahead with Kaiba running beside him.

Outside, the others were facing another problem... Resheph and Susiros had somehow found them and were currently duking it out. While they were distracted, Styx and Nox snuck by them and somehow teleported straight to the maze! But, their sudden disappearance did not go unnoticed by Spencer.

_Kaiba, Mokuba! Those two cronies of Rishi and Susie are on your tail! Hurry it up! _He called out mentally.

Kaiba got the message and relayed to his brother.

"How did they get in?" Mokuba gasped.

"The geek squad wasn't paying attention! We have to pick up the pace in order to stay ahead of them!" Kaiba replied with slight anger.

"Not so fast!" called out two voices.

It was Styx and Nox. They were blocking the way to the stone pad. Kaiba clenched his fists, which crackled with electricity.

"Move out of the way! We don't have time for you!" he snapped.

"Master Resheph and Mistress Susiros told us to stop you at all costs, so we'll do just that," said Styx.

"Even if one of us has a god spirit in them, ready to thrash you guys?" Mokuba sneered.

"We know about the sea god within you, boy, but we do not fear him... for Lord Evrae protects us all," chuckled Nox.

Mokuba's eyes widened in fear.

"... Evrae is alive?" he breathed.

"Not yet, but he will be soon, once Master Chaos resurrects him. He will have Leviathan's power and the whole world will be at his feet," Styx said with closed eyes.

"...Chaos?" Mokuba gasped.

'He lives?' Leviathan cried out.

"Yes. Lord Chaos will be the wielder of his great and terrible power once he awakens," Nox replied.

Mokuba suddenly glared, markings glowing.

_I will sacrifice my soul before Evrae is resurrected! _Leviathan roared out of Mokuba's lips.

"Let's take these guys out and get that fragment!" Kaiba growled.

The brothers charged at them, outlines blazing with magic. Styx and Nox fired what they can at them, but the two easily countered with their own magic. Mokuba threw out a hand, unleashing a flood of water that crashed into Styx, knocking him off the circular platform, but he had clung on for dear life and hoisted himself back up. Kaiba and Nox were going at it, lightning and dark magic flying everywhere. After a few minutes, the brothers won and when Styx and Nox vanished, Mokuba suddenly collapsed onto his hands and knees. Kaiba reverted to normal and rushed over to him and held him.

"Seto... he's getting weak. Leviathan's magic is fading," Mokuba said softly.

"Mokuba, stay with me! We have to do this! I can't lose you again like I almost did when..." he trailed off.

Mokuba smiled weakly and took his brother's hand.

"Seto... we need to rest for awhile. He says to go on... and get that fragment," he said.

"No, Mokuba! I can't leave you like this. What if those two come back and—"Mokuba put a finger to his lips.

"... I'll be ok. He'll protect me. Just go..." he said before shutting his eyes and a water barrier surrounded him.

Kaiba looked at his brother for a moment longer before standing up, determination in his eyes.

"... I will save you two, I promise. I'll be back for you," he said before rushing off, leaving his brother with Leviathan.

His footsteps echoed in the empty temple as he got to the north stone pad. He felt himself teleport away to another spot. It looked just like the last floor, only now, the pathways were criss-crossing each other.

"Without Leviathan's help, I'm going to have to do this on instinct alone," he thought.

'No you won't.' came Leviathan's voice.

'What the...! I thought—'

'Mokuba is still resting, but I'm using what remaining power I have to reach your mind. I will guide you through the temple. Your little brother is depending on you, so let's do this,' added Leviathan.

Kaiba nodded mentally before rushing off northwest. Suddenly, two Skull Knights appeared on either side of him. Kaiba called forth his improved essence and quickly defeated the two fusion monsters.

'What power you have been granted...' said Leviathan in awe.

'Where to now?' Kaiba asked.

'Head to the northeast teleport, but we have to be careful from here on out. The monsters will be stronger and have deadly magic,' warned the sea god.

'Bring it on,' was all Kaiba said.

Now that Mokuba's out of action, will Kaiba make it to the fragment in time?

Review and find out!


	8. Battle with Chaos

Ch 8

With Mokuba out of action for awhile, will Kaiba make it to the last fragment in time to save him and Leviathan?

Battle with Chaos

Kaiba continued on his way through the temple's complex maze.

"Geez... why did you have to make it so hard to figure out?" he panted as he reached the fourth floor.

'To make sure that, even if thieves make it inside, they never come out again. Only I know where the fragment is' replied the sea god.

"Confuse them... seems logical enough. How's my brother doing?" he asked aloud.

'... He's alright. He's still resting' replied Leviathan.

Suddenly, Spencer's voice was heard in his thoughts.

_Kaiba! Are you alright?_

_I'm fine. What is it now? You geeks screwed up again? _Kaiba quipped.

_Enough! CHAOS IS IN THE TEMPLE! _Spencer screamed out.

Kaiba froze in sheer horror; How did he get in here? Then, if he's here, then... that must mean...! Realization slammed into him like a freight train.

'Mokuba's in danger! Leviathan, go back to him!' he screamed in his mind to him.

He felt the presence disappear as he dashed towards the last stone pad. Suddenly, a figure appeared from it. It donned a black hooded robe with a darkness Japanese symbol on the front. Kaiba's fists crackled with electricity as he stood ready to fight, but a figure simply swiped his hand, sending an invisible wave of force at the C.E.O. Kaiba suddenly felt himself fly back a few feet before slamming back into the ground.

"Your futile magic is no good against mine, hero," the figure laughed.

Kaiba slowly got up, clutching his hurting chest where he felt the blast hit him.

"...You're Chaos, aren't you?" he gasped.

The figure removed his hood to reveal a man with tan skin, black hair tied in a low ponytail, and dark red eyes. He had the dark symbol branded on his forehead.

"You are correct, boy. I am Chaos, soon to be Evrae's vessel... and soon, you, Leviathan... and your little brother... will die! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed.

Kaiba stood to his feet, anger boiling within him, causing his outline to glow white.

"But, how can I forget that you wield the essence of three Blue Eyes White Dragons? What if I told you... that I took out the tribe itself?" Chaos sneered.

Kaiba's eyes widened in utter shock. No... he just saw them! The Blue Eyes... gone? Then, his shock wore off quickly, only to be replaced by a sheer hatred for the man, followed by a new sense of determination as he glared dangerously at him.

"... You've crossed the line, Chaos. No one, and I mean, NO ONE, hurts the ones I cherish! Prepare to feel the wrath of the dragons you slain so heartlessly!" Kaiba screamed out as he unleashed the essence of the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"BRING IT ON, SETO KAIBA!" Chaos roared as he and Kaiba took to the air.

Meanwhile, Mokuba slowly awoke as he felt someone gently shaking him. It was Leviathan in spirit form.

'Mokuba... wake up' he said.

"Ugh... Leviathan, what's going on?" Mokuba asked weakly.

'Your brother's in grave danger! It's Chaos! He's here!' Leviathan cried.

Hearing this, Mokuba slowly got up, still a little too weak to move, and made his way towards the northwest stone pad. He teleported to the third floor and by the time he got to the fourth floor, he saw Kaiba on his back, burnt and battered, essence returned to the stone.

"SETO!" he cried, rushing to his side.

"Ah, so the vessel has finally arrived in time for the slaughter," Chaos chuckled darkly.

"Leave him alone! It's between us and you!" Mokuba shouted at him, casting a glare.

"You should've come here earlier, otherwise, he wouldn't have gone through this suffering he put on himself," Chaos stated with an evil smirk.

Mokuba held his brother in his arms. Kaiba slowly awoke and saw his brother's gaze.

"You're here... but how...?" he asked weakly.

"I'll deal with Chaos. You just rest," Mokuba said.

Kaiba looked ready to argue, but a dark magic blast from Chaos quickly shut out any thoughts as Mokuba shot a barrage of water to counteract it, canceling it out.

"Seto, trust me on this. I'm not scared of him! I will beat him and get that fragment!" he said as he stood in front of his injured brother, markings aglow.

"Oh... you mean... THIS?" Chaos suddenly, from out of his robe, pulled out the last fragment!

'Oh no...' Leviathan gasped.

Suddenly, the whole temple started to shake. Outside, the others were seeing the same thing.

"What's going on?" Tea gasped.

"It's collapsing somehow! We have to go!" Tristan shouted over the noise.

"But, Kaiba and Mokuba are still in there!" Spencer pointed out.

_Chaos must have the last shard. That's why the temple's coming down! We'll find the brothers. Just get out while you can! _said Dark Magician.

While the others were leaving, Pharaoh stayed with the three gods to retrieve the brothers. With the brothers and Chaos, the dark sorcerer smirked at the collapsing ground.

"So long," he said before vanishing.

"Mokuba, we have to go!" Kaiba said.

The brothers went back to the stone pad and teleported out, just as the walkway to the fragment's dwelling was destroyed by the falling rubble. They came to the third floor and continued running, dodging any falling boulders coming down.

'We failed...' Mokuba said in his mind.

'No we haven't! Chaos has the last fragment while we have the other two. There's still hope' said the sea spirit.

They came to the second floor.

"One more and we're free!" Kaiba said as they saw the final pad.

As they rushed to it, a large suddenly crashed down, blocking their way!

"Go back!" Mokuba said and rushed to the last one.

Too late. They were trapped!

"Oh no..." he gasped.

"LOOK OUT!" Kaiba took Mokuba to the ground as they dove out of the way of another boulder. They sat up and the young Kaiba clung onto them in fear.

"Seto... I'm scared..." he whispered.

Kaiba held his brother tightly in an effort to comfort him.

"... Don't be, Mokuba. If we're going to die... then... I'm glad it's with you," he said softly.

Mokuba looked up, tears in his innocent blue eyes.

"You've always been at my side whenever I needed your strength. It was your strength that got us through the toughest of times. When I was dueling Noah, I thought I wasn't going to make it. When you fought off his brainwashing, it gave me new hope. Mokuba... you're everything to me, just like my dragons. If this... really is the end... just remember... I'll always... love you," Kaiba said.

And for the first time in years... Seto Kaiba was actually crying. Mokuba held him tight, his own tears flowing down his cheeks.

"... Thank you, Seto."

As a collection of boulders started to come down, the two shut their eyes and Kaiba shielded Mokuba, preparing for the inevitable... but it never came! Instead, a force field was around them, shielding them from the falling barrage. They looked up to see Pharaoh, hand outstretched towards them, and three gods!

"Yugi!" they cried out.

"Are you alright?" Pharaoh asked, letting down the force field.

"We're ok, but we still need to get out of here! This place is going to collapse any minute!" Mokuba said.

D.M. opened a portal. _Quickly now! _he said.

They got through and it closed up, just as the whole room collapsed.

Phew... that was close

Review please!


	9. Evrae awakens!

Ch 9

Now that Chaos holds the last fragment, can Mokuba and Leviathan still be saved?

Evrae awakens!

Kaiba slowly awoke to find two citizens hovering over him, concern in their eyes.

"Mr. Kaiba, are you alright?" the woman gasped.

He slowly sat up, shaking his head clear of cobwebs before facing the two. He saw that he was back in Domino Park. Then, he saw Mokuba lying beside him, also unconscious, but not for long as he also awoke.

"Seto, wha—"

"We saw this bright light and we saw you two lying there near the lake. We were afraid that you were... well..." said the man.

Mokuba tried to sit up, but found himself unable to. Kaiba quickly helped him up and saw the sad look on his little brother's face.

"... He's getting weaker, isn't he?" he asked, fearing the worst.

His fears were confirmed with a nod from him.

"Mr. Kaiba! Mokuba!" came Kora's voice as she came running with the gang and CJ behind her.

"You're alive! I taught you two were pancakes," Joey said with relief.

"Thanks, Wheeler. Real comforting," Kaiba said with sarcasm.

CJ threw her arms around Kaiba, relieved that he was here. Seeing they were no longer needed, the couple left.

"Mokuba, do you have the third fragment?" Spencer asked.

The young Kaiba sadly shook his head and revealed that Chaos had it. This greatly shocked the gang, Spencer the most.

"What do we do now?" Tea asked with worry.

"... I... I don't know... tomorrow's our last chance and Chaos may be well on his way to revive Evrae," Spencer replied.

'Mokuba, we must go to the temple! I may not have all three fragments, but two will be enough to sustain me!' said Leviathan.

"Are you sure?" Mokuba asked out loud, making the others turn to him.

'Yes. We must hurry!' answered the sea god.

Without warning, Mokuba took off towards the beach. The gang called for him before running after him.

"Where's he goin'?" Joey asked.

"No clue, man," Tristan replied.

Kaiba quickly caught up to his brother and now ran beside him. The beach was quickly coming into view and he quickly caught onto what his little brother was doing; he was going to Leviathan's temple!

"... I'm going with you," he said suddenly to him.

Mokuba smiled and nodded. Getting to the shoreline, he climbed to the top of the sea cliff and jumped into the ocean blue. Kaiba thought of the spell he used to save him, Yugi, and Joey from drowning during one of their missions and dove in. His clothes quickly vanished and were again replaced by the white tail.

"I'm going to follow Mokuba!" he called to the gang before diving underwater.

Kaiba saw Mokuba's markings glowing in the sea. Seeing his brother behind him, Mokuba slowed up and allowed him to catch up before swimming again, with Kaiba at his side.

"Are you sure this is the way?" he asked.

Mokuba nodded, determination in his now ocean blue eyes. Then, they saw it. It looked like a temple the Romans used for worship; it had white stone pillars around it with three stone steps going up to the entrance. Around it was a barrier to keep the water out.

'My temple... the way it was many years ago' sighed the sea spirit.

They swam to the barrier and walked inside, Kaiba restoring himself to normal. They saw a huge altar with the carving of the sea god in an 'S' form with his mouth open in a silent roar. The two fragments were each in a corner that was shaped into a triangle. Mokuba walked up to the wall and the fragments began glowing. They came out and formed into a crystal that was two-thirds complete with a leather string.

"I just need to get that last fragment from Chaos," he said.

"Don't you mean WE?" Kaiba corrected.

Mokuba turned to him and nodded with a smile.

"Yea... WE need to get that fragment. Well..." he looked at the near complete crystal. "This is better than nothing. Let's go," he said, placing it around his neck.

Before they could go, a blast of dark lightning stopped them. Then, Chaos appeared, the third fragment in his hand.

"I must thank you for retrieving the fragments for me, fools. Now, if you'll hand them to me," he chuckled.

"NEVER! I won't let your tainted hands take Leviathan's crystal!" Mokuba yelled in defiance.

"Who said you had a choice?" Chaos said with a sneer.

Then, he flung out his hands, entrapping him in a dark lightning cage. Mokuba screamed in pain as the cage sapped away his energy. Kaiba attempted to free him, but Chaos blasted him with another gale like scythe, sending him into the wall. He slid to the floor, knocked out cold.

_HELP ME! _Mokuba screamed in his mind.

On land, Spencer clutched his head as Mokuba's painful scream rang out.

"Mokuba! Him and Kaiba are in trouble!" he gasped.

"What are we waitin' for! Let's go!" Joey said.

Suddenly, the sky grew dark as lighting began to flash, rain began to pour, the wind picked up significantly and the ocean turned dark, and violent waves began to crash on the shore.

"What's happening!" Pharaoh called out through the sudden storm.

Chaos chuckled as he stalked towards Mokuba's cage. Suddenly, the cage dispersed, setting him free. Chaos backed up a few steps as Mokuba's markings glowed again with blinding blue light. He suddenly heard the roar of Leviathan as Mokuba transformed into the sea god.

_We've had enough of your treachery, Chaos! Now you must face our judgment! _roared Leviathan.

Kaiba slowly awoke and saw Leviathan out again. His eyes widened as he remembered what happened last time when Susiros faced him. Looking on Mokuba's forehead, he saw the crystal and once again merged with the serpent.

"Your powers do not scare me, sea serpent!" Chaos snapped, unleashing a dark beam at them.

"LOOK OUT!" Kaiba screamed.

Leviathan countered with a huge blast of water and easily shoved the beam back towards the caster. Chaos jumped out of the way, hands glowing with violet light. Suddenly, a blast of gold magic caught him in the side, sending him away. He turned towards the entrance and saw Yugi and the gang, outlines glowing with their respective magic.

"Sweet gods... he's out again!" Spencer gasped as he saw the sea god before them.

"How sweet. The gang's all here. Too bad this will be your last moment together," he suddenly laughed.

Suddenly, the earth started to shake underneath them. They flew up to avoid the shaking.

_No... But Evrae needs all THREE when you have only one! What trickery is this? _Leviathan demanded.

"When the two fragments were coming together, their energy transferred to the final fragment and I took the opportunity to break Evrae's seal! IT'S ALL OVER!" Chaos laughed maniacally.

_Everyone, you must leave now! _Leviathan demanded.

"You heard him! We have to go!" Spencer yelled out.

Kaiba turned to the sea god and his brother.

"... Go, Seto," was all Mokuba said.

"I'll be back for you!" Kaiba vowed before teleporting out with the others.

Evrae's awake!

Can Mokuba and Leviathan defeat him with only two fragments?

Review and find out!


	10. Evrae vs Leviathan & Heroes

Ch 10

Evrae's awakened! Will two fragments be enough?

Evrae vs. Leviathan

The two sea deities burst through the stormy surface and hovered in the air. Chaos was merged on top of the sea dragon, unconscious, but his mind was linked to it. At Yugi's house, the TV was on and the gang saw what was happening.

_Can you believe what is happening right now? The weather is horrible and, what looks like, two sea serpents have emerged from the sea and now are in the air! I haven't seen kind of phenomenal sight in my years of news broadcasting! _said the newswoman.

"Is that Evrae?" Tea asked, quite frightened.

"Yes... and the final battle has just begun. Chaos has the final fragment and if Leviathan and Mokuba don't get it back, their energy will diminish and..." Spencer said.

"... They die," Pharaoh murmured.

Suddenly, the glass windows shattered, causing the gang to yelp in surprise as the wind and rain poured in. "That's it! I'm going out there!" Kaiba snapped, suddenly getting up.

"Kai, NO! It's too dangerous!" CJ pleaded, grabbing his hand.

Kaiba turned to her before, surprising the others again, pulling her into a hug.

"If someone doesn't help them... we'll all die," he said softly.

"You can't do this alone. We need to do this together. Isn't that why you joined them? To save the world; that's what you have in common with the others. Let us help you," CJ begged.

"... I know, Chelsea, but this is Mokuba we're talking about—"

"And he's our friend! CJ's right; if one of our own is in trouble, we all act! C'mon, Kaiba. You really dink we're gonna sit on our butts and let you take all de action? Heck no!" Joey said, getting up.

"Kai, we need to do this together. If we don't... this world is doomed," Spencer pointed out.

Kaiba looked away for a moment, those words hitting his heart like a nail. He was right, though he hated to admit it.

"... Fine then... LET'S DO THIS!" he shouted, earning a cheer from the gang.

They dashed out into the storm. Yuri and CJ, who gave Kaiba one last kiss on the cheek before he left, stayed behind to guard Serenity and Kora. As they ran towards the battle that was raging out at sea, Kaiba clutched his stone and shouted out "ESSENCE OF THE BLUE EYES ULTIMATE, COME FORTH!"

Transforming into his ultimate dragon hybrid form, he took off to the stormy skies with the others on his tail. As Evrae prepared to fire a dark flame beam at the water deity, the others flew up in front of both of them, forming a crescent barrier, outlines glowing with their magic.

_The heroes of both dimensions! Isn't this a surprise? Too bad you're too late to stop me! _came Chaos's voice through Evrae.

"This is it, Chaos! You'll never take our world!" Pharaoh shouted at him.

"We're going to stop you here and now!" Tea added.

"And we're gonna make sure of it!" Joey vowed.

"What happened years ago is NOT going to happen now! You're sorely mistaken if you think you're going to get your way!" Spencer said.

"You will pay for threatening both Mokuba's and Leviathan's lives! You will also pay for slaying the Blue Eyes tribe! So, get ready, you psychotic monster!" Kaiba snarled at him, outline glowing a fiercer white.

_It's time we end this, once and for all, Chaos! The battle between us ends today! _finished Leviathan with a fierce roar.

_Humph... if you want me... COME AND GET ME! _Chaos/Evrae roared.

With a united battle cry, the gang charged for the dark sea dragon... only to be repelled by a purple barrier, sending them back. "A barrier? Of all de tings!" Joey cried out.

However, Kaiba and Leviathan was not phased by the setback as Kaiba unleashed a super charged beam of white lightning at the barrier while Leviathan added his water blast. The barrier barely held up against the united blasts, making Evrae add another layer for extra strength.

"A little help would be nice right now!" Kaiba shouted to the others.

They unleashed their beams of magic, which mixed into a rainbow blast. That did it. The barriers were broken, making Evrae fly backwards a little.

_Grrr... insolent little flies! _Chaos/Evrae growled.

"Now's our chance!" Tristan said.

They soared up to Evrae and began blasting him with everything they had. Evrae continuously swatted at them with his tail, trying to keep them at bay. The heroes were undeterred as Kaiba saw the last fragment near the top of Chaos's head.

"I need a diversion! I'm going for the fragment!" he shouted to the others.

_Oh no you don't! _Chaos/Evrae said as he prepared to fire a dark flame beam at the hybrid.

"KAIBA, LOOK OUT!" Pharaoh cried out.

Suddenly, limbs from out of nowhere clamped his mouth shut as Tristan held in the attended blast and the monster tried to shake off the teen. Kaiba saw his chance and dove for the fragment while Evrae, finally throwing Tristan off, fired a barrage of dark light energy balls. He swerved around them and aimed for the fragment.

"Mokuba, Leviathan, CATCH!" he shouted to his brother before blasting at the fragment with a Neutron Blast. It flew off and Leviathan caught it in his tail.

_NOOOOOOOOOOO! THE FRAGMENT! _Chaos/Evrae screeched.

"It's ours now!" Mokuba said as the crystal became complete, restoring both of their energies. Mokuba emerged from Leviathan and floated in front of him. He was back in his sleeveless coat and black pants and sandals, markings more apparent. He felt immense power flowing through him as Leviathan disappeared into the crystal, his outline once more glowing an ocean blue.

"He did it! The crystal's complete!" Spencer cried with joy.

Kaiba flew up next to his brother and they embraced briefly. "You ok?" he asked.

"... I am now. Let's end this!" Mokuba replied, glaring at the sea dragon.

_YOU WILL PAY, YOU INSUFFERABLE CHILD! DIE! _Chaos/Evrae screamed at them before unleashing a dark violet beam at the brothers.

Mokuba only smiled sweetly as the crystal glowed, producing a bright blue shield around them, rendering the beam useless. "Is that all you got?" he smirked.

"If it is, then that's pathetic," Kaiba mocked.

_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH! YOU WILL SUFFER! _Chaos/Evrae screeched as he darted for them.

"Guys, why don't we do this together? Let's show them what happens when you mess with us heroes?" Mokuba said.

"I couldn't agree more, Mokuba," Kaiba agreed with a nod.

They merged their magic together and when the beast got close, they shouted in one voice "FIRE!"

The combination of their magic was unleashed and all of them slammed into Evrae's forehead. The two evil deities screamed in agony as they were enveloped in a bright light before they were reduced to nothing but dust. They touched down on the sandy beaches as the storm cleared up, leaving only sunny blue skies and calm waters.

"We... we did it. We won!" Tea cheered.

The gang yelled for joy as the creature vanished. The Kaiba brothers embraced again, happy that it was finally over.

"We did it, Seto... we really did it," Mokuba said softly.

"Yes we did... I thought I was going to lose you again," Kaiba whispered.

Finally, it's all over! But, now the public saw their magic!

What will happen to them?

Review and find out!


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

The gang has defeated Evrae, but at the cost of their magic being exposed to the public. How will the gang cope with the sudden attention?

Goodbye, Leviathan? Christmas blessings!

The gang landed back on the beach, magic exhausted and physically as well. Kaiba held Mokuba, who was still in his form, in arms to help him remain standing.

"I can't believe this is over..." Tea breathed.

"I know, Tea, but I'm glad," Pharaoh said, taking her hand in his, making her blush.

"GUYS!" called Yuri as he ran towards the gang with the CJ and Serenity behind him.

Joey hugged Serenity as she cried tears of joy at the sight of her brother still alive. CJ embraced the Kaiba brothers as Spencer hugged his son. Mokuba smiled as he felt Leviathan's happiness and peace.

'Mokuba... thank you so much for your help. I'm forever in your debt.'

'It was nothing really. I'm just glad he's gone for good this time instead of locked up.'

'I was a fool in locking him up, thinking he'll stay in there.'

'There's no need to worry now. Our lives are back and we can finally relax.'

'But what about the people that saw your magic?'

The boy froze, completely forgetting that the public saw their powers in action and now... things are going to get really hectic real fast.

"Um, guys? I hate to spoil the mood, but... what will we do now that the city saw our magic?" Mokuba asked.

The celebration came to an abrupt halt.

"Aw man... I totally forgot," Joey moaned.

"Great... more insanity. Media insanity. And I thought this" Kaiba's hand sizzled with lightning. "wasn't enough," he growled.

"And everyone at school are not going to leave us alone," Tea added.

"Spencer, isn't there anyting you can do?" Joey asked.

"I'm afraid not. Besides, remember what the Guardian said? This was bound to happen sooner or later," Spencer pointed out.

"Spencer does have a point. Remember when Resheph dragged us into the future? Everyone there knew about our magic and didn't mind at all. In fact, they thought of us as heroes. They liked us for who we are," Tristan said.

"He's right. They knew they had people watching over them. We didn't have to hide it anymore," Yugi said.

"I guess... there's no more hiding then. I guess we'll have to do it in front of everyone now," Mokuba said.

"I hate to admit it, but Mokuba's right. We've hidden this for a year," Kaiba added.

Then, the crystal glowed again and out came Leviathan in spirit form.

_Again, I thank you for your help. My spirit can finally be at peace. Mokuba, step forth if you will _said the deity.

Mokuba did so and Leviathan spoke again.

_Now that Evrae has been vanquished, I will grant you one last gift. Close your eyes, little one. _Mokuba did so and he felt warmth stronger than the one that Kaiba gave to him to save him flowing through his being. Then, it grew chilly.

_Not only do I possess the powers of the sea, but that of ice as well. My powers now belong to you. My time has come to return to where I belong... with my brothers and sisters in the heavens. May my powers guide you into the future _he proclaimed.

"Thank you, Leviathan... for everything. You'll always be my friend," Mokuba said with tears in his eyes.

_... And I'll always remember you, Mokuba Kaiba, magical warrior of the gods. _With that, Leviathan's spirit departed from the crystal, leaving markings carved like water on the outside, and soared into the blue sky. Mokuba reverted back to his normal age, but retained the clothes from his transformation in a smaller size.

His tears ran down his cheeks as he screamed to the heavens...

"I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU, LEVIATHAN!"

Kaiba wrapped his arms around his kid brother, and Mokuba cried into his shoulder. Spencer and Yuri both said a prayer for the spirit of the mighty sea god.

"He's in a betta place now," Joey said softly, wrapping an arm around his sister.

"I couldn't agree more, Joey," she replied with a smile.

6 months later...

It was December 16th and snow was falling in Domino City. The usual hustle and bustle for Christmas things was ever present everywhere you looked.

Mokuba Kaiba, who wore only his black sweater, blue jeans and a book bag strapped on his shoulders, wasn't affected by the cold, thanks to his new ice powers from Leviathan. He ran towards his destination, Kaiba Corp. People stopped and shouted their Christmas greetings to the boy, who returned them in a hurried rush.

"Seto, I'm home!" came the young Kaiba's voice as he walked inside Seto Kaiba's office.

"How was school? Hectic as usual?" Kaiba asked as he typed away at his desktop computer.

"It's calmed down a little bit, enough for me to get to class on time," Mokuba laughed.

"At least. The media's calmed down as well, but not by much either," Kaiba sighed.

Kora came in with two cups of hot cocoa.

"Mister Kaiba, are you planning to take Christmas Day off?" she asked as she set the tray down on the coffee table between the desk and the sofa.

Mokuba turned to his brother and gave him a pleading look. Kaiba couldn't resist 'The Look', so he gave in and nodded. Mokuba cheered and grabbed his cocoa, carefully sipping it. The hot liquid ran down his throat, making him sigh in contentment. Kora giggled as she gave the second to the CEO who took it with a nod of thanks.

"I can't believe it's been six months ever since you defeated that dragon," she said.

The two stopped. Has it been that long? were the thoughts of the brothers.

"Wow... six months since everyone saw our magic. Who would've thought?" Mokuba said softly, staring out the window.

Then, Kaiba's phone rang.

"Kaiba," he barked.

_Whoa! What's your problem, money bags? _Great, it was the second-rate mutt. And he thought his day couldn't get any worse...

"Make it fast, Wheeler." he said.

_The gang and I are throwin' a Christmas party at Yug's game shop on the 25__th__. Maybe you won't come, but maybe Mokuba might._ Kaiba knew he thought too soon. First, the mutt calls him, and then invites him to a party, featuring the geek squad?

"Of course I can come! Seto, you should go too!" Mokuba said.

Kaiba shot him an 'are-you-crazy' look, but his little brother returned the favor with his famous 'puppy dog eyes'. Finally, Kaiba gave in and asked "What time?"

_What? You comin', too? I taught you hated parties! _

"Got a problem, mutt?"

_WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT? Anyway, it starts after school. Oh, and CJ's comin', too. Hee hee hee hee... this is going to be good. _

Kaiba didn't like the sound of his voice one bit. "What are you planning in that thing inside you call a brain?" he asked.

He heard Joey growl and mutter something that he could barely comprehend, but shook it off. There were some things that he'll never understand from that mutt.

_Oh nothin'. See ya there. _With that, the conversation ended as Kaiba hung up.

He looked to the clock on his computer and saw it was 3:30 pm. Time to close up for the day. Saving his work and turning off the computer, he grabbed his coat and briefcase. They headed out into the snowy outside, the sounds of children's laughter in the air as snowballs were hurtled at each other. Suddenly, two balls of dark magic came out of nowhere.

"LOOK OUT!" Kaiba screamed as he grabbed his brother and jumped away, just as the balls blasted into where they once stood.

The brothers looked to the sky and saw Resheph and Susiros, both looking very angry.

"I think wiping out their new master got them mad. So much for a peaceful holiday," Mokuba said.

"I agree." Then, Kaiba shouted to them "Look, we're not in the mood for you two. Just beat it before things get ugly!"

"The only thing that matters is taking out your little brother. He and that wretched god took away our only chance of ruling both worlds!" Susiros screamed.

Mokuba sighed in exasperation.

"Alright then... Seto, go get the others. Time for a little season's beatings!" he said as his hands suddenly grew cold with new ice magic.

Kaiba nodded and teleported away in a shower of white sparks. He flew over to Yugi's game shop and came in.

"You geeks better get out here now! Mokuba's fighting the witch and her warlock!" he shouted upstairs.

"Let's go guys!" he heard Yugi say before they rushed back into the streets.

With Mokuba, he was holding his own very well. Then, he got blasted by a ray of dark magic from Resheph, sending him into one of the higher leveled windows of Kaiba Corp. People working screamed as the boy came crashing through the glass. One woman looked outside and saw the dark couple laughing and then, ran to Mokuba.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yea... just a scratch," Mokuba replied, slowly getting up.

"HAHAHAHA! Just a scratch. My dear boy, you'll get more than that when we're done with you," Susiros laughed as the couple hovered near the shattered window.

Suddenly, they heard a roar and out of nowhere, a ray of white lightning blasted the couple away from the window. Kaiba had arrived in his new Blue Eyes form.

"Mokuba, are you hurt?" he asked as he flew in and knelt beside his brother.

"I'll be ok. I just need to recuperate," Mokuba replied.

Kaiba nodded in understanding and flew out to rejoin the battle while the workers tended to the boy. Spencer arrived a few seconds later and Kaiba told him to help Mokuba. He flew to the window and told the workers to clear away while he bathed the young Kaiba in a golden, healing light.

"You held your own pretty well, Mokuba," he said.

"Thanks, Spencer. I wish Leviathan was here though. He would've loved to help us finish these guys," Mokuba replied.

_Who says I'm not? _came an oh-so-familiar celestial voice.

"Leviathan, is that really you?" Mokuba exclaimed.

_It's me alright. I saw you fight Resheph and Susiros. It seems you've been missing me _said the voice.

"But where are you?" Mokuba asked, standing up after being healed.

_I'm inside your crystal now. Shall we end this? _

"Yea... let's end this," Mokuba replied with a determined look.

The workers cheered as he reverted to his older form from six months ago. Oh, how he missed this feeling; Leviathan's warmth all around him was so comforting. Leaping onto the sill, he whistled for his brother. Kaiba heard it and flew for his brother, just as he jumped out. He landed on his back and they flew back to the battle.

Resheph held out one hand at Kaiba and angrily fired out a beam of black magic at him. Kaiba swerved out of the way, sending the beam crashing into the ground and creating a hole in the street. He held out one hand and fired a bolt of white lightning out at the couple with Mokuba adding a blast of ice magic. The two dodged them and Susiros fired her at the heroes. The Pharaoh quickly held out his hand and put up another force field around them and the magic bounced right off. Bakura called upon some good spirits and, after granting them some ectoplasm, had them go and attempt to bring Resheph down.

Resheph easily dispatched the spirits and targeted Spencer with his magic. Mokuba saw it and shot a barrage of ice crystals at the warlock. Resheph aimed his magic at the crystals, shattering them all. Tea let out her banshee shriek, making the two cover their ears and scream in agony.

"ENOUGH OF ZEES!" Resheph bellowed.

He shot out a wave of black, making it crash into Kaiba, Tea, Bakura and Pharaoh. Before the others could rush over to help, Susiros sent them away with her magic, making them fly off in different directions. The ones that could fly flipped out of the attack while Mokuba just crashed into a tree. His body made several branches snap off before he hit slammed into the ground with a dull THUD! He slowly got up, displaying cuts and gashes in places where the branches cut him.

Ugh! I'm sick of those two! Let's just end this... NOW!'

'I concur, little one. Have you and your brother join attacks.'

"Seto, can you get up?" Mokuba called to him.

The dragon hybrid slowly got up and took to the skies again.

'Little one, can you release me for a moment?'

'But if I do, will it start up the storms again?'

'Maybe, but it'll boost my power.'

Mokuba nodded and shut his eyes. His hands were in prayer as the crystal glowed again. The snow picked up and it became a blizzard around the brothers and the couple as it swirled around them. He opened his eyes and they were glowing ocean blue. Letting out a scream of determination, his body glowed with blinding white and blue light.

The markings appeared on his body as Leviathan's power came leaking out. Finally, the light dissipated, revealing the young Kaiba in the combination of his and the deity's power. He joined Kaiba in the skies and nodded to each other. They both started to charge up their strongest magic blasts. Once charged up, Kaiba called to them "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

The gang flew away. The couple looked up... and before a peep could come out, the brothers unleashed the unified blast of lightning, water and ice, blasting them into the sky and becoming nothing but a little star. The gang cheered as victory was theirs and Kaiba reverted to normal. The blizzard ceased to a little flurry.

"Mokuba, how did you get your form back?" Joey asked.

The teen sized boy only smiled as he gently clutched the crystal around his neck and that gave it away to the heroes.

"He came back? I thought he—"Tea started.

"I guess after what we been through, he wanted to stick around for awhile longer," Mokuba said.

'Very true, young one' said Leviathan within the recesses of his mind.

"Well... I dink we should celebrate early, now dat Leviathan's back in the neighborhood," Joey suggested.

"Save it for the party. Right now, I think we should get home, right Seto?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba nodded as his little brother changed back to his normal age and together, they walked home back to the Kaiba mansion.

(December 25th)

The party at Yugi's game shop was in full swing. Mai, Mai and Duke made it to the party, along with Spencer and Yuri, along with CJ. Presents were being passed around.

Starting with Joey, he received a pack of strong cards from Yugi, a dark green sweater from Tea and Tristan gave him a new deck holder for his belt and a book called Winning Chicks for Dummies, which caused the gang to burst out laughing. He then opened up a gift that didn't have a tag on who it was from and found... a box of dog treats. "Not funny, Kaiba," he said menacingly and the CEO smirked, glad at succeding of ticking the second-rate duelist once more. Next, Duke gave him a new Dungeon Dice set and some new dice. Mai's gift was last and when he opened it up, he grinned. It was a picture of them from Battle City.

"Thanks guys," he said and set his presents down. Later on, he would have to toss away the dog treats from Kaiba...

Then, it was Yugi's turn. He got a new black turtleneck from Tea; from Tristan, he received a pack of strong magic and trap cards. From Mai, a Christmas kiss on the cheek, causing the King of Games to blush. Tristan and Joey snickered at the sight of their red-faced pal. From Mokuba and Kaiba, he got an invitation to the next tournament from Kaiba and from Mokuba, a Dark Sage effect monster. From Duke, he also got a Dungeon Dice Monsters set and a few starting dice, but powerful nonetheless.

This continued well into the night. Everyone, excluding Kaiba, was laughing and chatting. CJ walked over to him with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Look up," she said.

Kaiba looked up and his eyes widened... caught under the mistletoe!

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked their way. "You know what this means?" Joey asked him with a snicker. Ah, sweet revenge; music to his ears

Afraid to answer and possibly stutter like an idiot, CJ only smiled at him before cupping his cheek in her hand and bringing his face down to her level. Then... her lips claimed his in a kiss. Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Spencer stifled their laughter while the girls gushed over the scene. Finally, Kaiba gave in and leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"WOO HOO! GO RICH BOY!" Joey cheered, shattering the silence.

The two broke apart and Kaiba glared dangerously at the mutt, hand crackling with electricity.

"Apparently, you haven't learned your lesson yet, mutt. Maybe another will shut you up," he said with a devilish smirk.

"Uh oh..." Joey squeaked. He wished then and there, that he could've kept his mouth shut.

What did you think? Good ending? Did I stick to the characters right?

Please review! If I made any mistakes, tell me and I'll fix it!


End file.
